sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Salter Group
Salter Group is an independent financial and strategic advisory firm that provides financial opinions, valuations, financial and strategic analysis and transaction support to companies in the Entertainment, Media, Life Sciences and diversified industries.BusinessWeek "The Salter Group: Private Company Information" http://investing.businessweek.com/research/stocks/private/snapshot.asp?privcapId=9951818 1 History Salter Group was founded in 2003 by Principals Roy Salter, Patrick Russo and Eric Briggs.Business Wire "The Salter Group Launch" http://www.allbusiness.com/banking-finance/banking-lending-credit-services/5787888-1.html 2 Based on the number of US deals completed, the Salter Group has been ranked as a # 1 financial advisor by Thomson Financial for Motion Pictures/Audio Visual deals between 2009 and 2011 as detailed below: * The #3 financial advisor Worldwide by Thomson Reuters for Motion Pictures/Audio Visual deals based on the number of deals from 2009-2011. * Top 20 financial advisors in the US by Thomson Reuters for all Media and Entertainment transactions based on the number of deals from 2009-2011. The firm has completed over 1,350 projects representing over $145 billion in asset values since its inception. The firm is not an investment bank, and therefore has no inherent conflicts of interest. Services Financial Opinions & Valuation Services Salter Group provides transaction based opinions such as fairness opinions, solvency opinions, collateral valuation opinions, intellectual property and intangible asset valuation opinions, and going concern valuation opinions. Financial reporting opinions include purchase price allocation and goodwill impairment and portfolio valuations for private equity funds, hedge funds, banks and other Capital Market constituents. Tax planning and reporting opinions cover enterprises, minority interest and non-marketable minority interest and non-marketable minority interest business and asset valuations. In addition to business and intangible asset valuation opinions, they provide a variety of transaction based opinions (such as fairness, solvency and collateral valuation opinions), financial reporting based opinions (such as purchase price allocation, goodwill impairment and fund portfolio valuation opinions) and tax-related opinions (such as those concerning IRC Section 409A and SFAS 123R and estate and gift tax opinions). Financial and Strategic Advisory Services * Forecast Assessment and Economic Viability ** Aggregate market sizing analysis ** Competitive and market share assessment ** Forecast development and/or assessment ** Product and operating cost analyses, capital expenditure analyses and working capital requirement analyses ** Assessments of economic potential and viability based on risk and return characteristics *''Strategic Alternatives and Transaction Structuring Support'' ** Assess or assist in the development of long-term strategic plans ** Assess or assist in the development of strategic options incorporating competitive differentiation, internal requirements and financial attractiveness ** Determine loss frequency and other investor-related statistics based on current and or proposed alternative deal structures ** Determine and evaluate optimized capital structuring strategies to maximize risk/return relationships for equity, mezzanine and/or debt investors *''Transaction Support for Capital Raising and M&A Efforts'' ** For financing transactions, identify capital sources to support fund raising efforts for the benefit of the transaction leader ** For M&A transactions, identify known targets and/or buyers for the benefit of the transaction leader ** Assist in the development of descriptive transaction materials ** Provide forecast support and capital structure risk and return analyses ** Perform sensitivity analyses based on alternative performance and/or capital structure scenarios ** Assess or assist in the development of strategic options incorporating competitive differentiation, internal requirements and financial attractiveness *''Litigation Support and Dispute Resolution'' ** Assessment of facts and strategic options ** Quantification of damage estimates ** Expert witness testimony Capital Market Support Services Salter Group supports the efforts of investment banks, commercial banks, private equity and hedge funds and other capital market constituents by providing a wide range of analyses and opinions, including: * Forecast assessments and development of independent forecasts * Assessments of economic viability and associated risk/return relationships * Assessments and development of capital structuring and other financial models in support of a transaction * Assessments of valuation metrics under alternative transaction scenarios * Development of independent asset, collateral and going-concern valuation indices * Development of independent or complementary financial memoranda or reports * Issuance of fairness opinions (whether as an independent stand-alone or a secondary opinion) and solvency opinions * Issuance of goodwill impairment and other financial opinions * Transaction due diligence support References External links * Salter Group Website Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Financial advisors Category:Financial services companies of the United States